


Bewitched , Bothered and Bewildered

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie friendship story takes place before the last three episodes. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched , Bothered and Bewildered

"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered"

She heard him before she knocked on the cabin door. 

"Ridiculous, ungrateful malcontent, boil brained smatchet." he shouted. 

"I wonder what a smatchet is," Abbie asked herself. She'd heard enough. "Time to go in" she sighed and knocked on the door loudly. When that didn't work, she used the key, he insisted she keep in case of an emergency.

"Crane", she said loudly, as she entered the cabin, "Is everything OK?"

Ichabod stood up hurriedly from his seat on the couch. "Oh, lieutenant" he seemed flustered, hands twitching, "I gather I did not hear you knocking?"

"No, you were too busy shouting at the TV apparently. What's got you so riled up anyway?" Abbie asked with growing curiosity.

Ichabod pointed excitedly to the television screen. "Have you seen this television play before lieutenant?"

Abbie gazed at the screen to see what show had so unnerved him. "Ah, Bewitched" she laughed, one of my favorite old shows. "That's classic television right there Crane. My favorite character was Uncle Arthur. He's not in this episode though."

"Yes well this "old show" is extremely aggravating" Ichabod seethed. 

"This ignoramus, this Darrin Stephens does not deserve to be espoused to the beautiful and powerful witch Samantha. He does not appreciate her or her phenomenal abilities. He actually forbids her from using her gift. It is no wonder his mother - in - law Endora cannot "endure" him. Of all the ungrateful, ridiculous..."

"Calm down Crane". Abbie placed her hand on his arm to sooth him.

"I think this is really less about Darrin Stephens and more about you missing your wife, right?"

"Well lieutenant, when Katrina and I are reunited, I will certainly appreciate her for the wonderful woman she is. I will cherish her Wiccan abilities and never take her for granted, as this Stephens does with his beautiful wife." Ichabod sighed and continued "I am sorry lieutenant, I know we had planned a pleasant luncheon today. I fear my outburst has spoiled the mood somewhat."

"Hey, don't sweat it Crane" Abbie said gently "I really do understand. Hey I have an idea, I brought some lunch meat and cheese for sandwiches. Why don't you start preparing lunch and I'll run back to my apartment for something I think we can both enjoy."

Abbie left quickly. Ichabod turned off the TV muttering something about "that dimwitted Darrin Stephens" as he headed to the kitchen to prepare the sandwiches for lunch.

Abbie returned 30 minutes later carrying a package of Jiffy Pop popcorn and a DVD. "OK Crane". she said, "This is for after lunch."

The two Witnesses ate a filling meal. They made the Jiffy Pop popcorn which fascinated Ichabod. "Astounding", he said, as he gingerly poked at the growing foil bubble as Abbie shook. 

When the popping was completed, she and Ichabod settled on the couch. Abbie started the movie.

"So lieutenant, what is the title of this film?"

"Bell, Book and Candle" Abbie answered with a smile. "I think you'll really like it."

The couple cozied up shoulder to shoulder to watch one of Abbie's favorite movies, by the movies end, it was one of Ichabod's favorites too.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: OK I know this is not one of my usual Abbie / Ichabod romantic stories. The bothersome plot bunnies wouldn't let me rest until I wrote this friendship story down.  
> The idea came from Ichabod's comment to Katrina in the finale about being married to a witch .  
> The title is from the ballad of the same name. Bell Book, and Candle is a wonderful movie about Witchcraft from 1958 with Kim Novak, Jimmy Stewart, and Jack Lemmon. Anyway, don't blame me for this one please, blame those annoying plot bunnies..As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
